


You’re a Monster, Ms. Grinch!

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mini Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Mini Fic: Established Bechloe set during Beca’s Junior Year at Barden. CR bets Beca she won’t dress like the Grinch and steal all of the  Christmas stuff in the house, even down to the roast beast.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	You’re a Monster, Ms. Grinch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/gifts).



> Merry early Christmas bonus mini fic just because you’re awesome.

Charged on tequila and adrenaline, Beca sneaks (stumbles) into the Bella House. It’s 3 AM the morning before their Christmas party. She is dressed in a full body grinch suit, complete with a headpiece and faux fur. 

_ Okay, you can do this. Just be quiet. Don’t get caught! That’s the deal.  _

Initially, she rummages the kitchen. She is carrying several empty Santa bags in her hand. She shoves the turkey, yams, and canned goods into one of the sacks. 

She walks around the kitchen and dining room, putting Christmas knick-knacks into another bag, being careful to not to break anything because  _ most of it is Chloe’s.  _ She takes the garland and lights strung up around every inch of trim. She takes all the gifts and puts them in another bag. 

_ Okay, just the tree left. You are so sneaky Mitchell.  _

Beca isn’t nearly as quiet as what her intoxicated brains think.  **Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!** Chloe rains down a storm of blows to the intruders back as their hand wraps around the first Christmas ornament. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Shit,” Beca exclaims. 

Chloe doesn’t stop the assault with  **Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!** “I’m calling the cops!”  **Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!**

“Shit! Baby, it’s me!” Beca says between blows, removing the head piece. 

“What in the actual fuck are you doing, Beca?” Chloe asks, umbrella still tightly clenched in her hand in full batting position. 

“Okay, please be quiet. Please don’t be mad. And for fucks sake put the umbrella down!” Beca loudly whispers, hands up in surrender. 

“Explain! Now!” Chloe demands, she lowers the umbrella, crease etched deep in her brows. 

“Okay, sooooo CR bet me 1000$ that I wouldn’t dress as the grinch and steal all the Christmas stuff and not get caught. I swear I was going to put it back…after she paid me that is,” Beca finishes looking anywhere but at Chloe. 

Chloe’s eyes widen as she listens to the explanation. She immediately drops the umbrella. 

She stomps towards Beca. 

“Babe, don’t be mad!” The tiny brunette begs desperately. 

Chloe side-steps her girlfriend and starts taking ornaments off the tree. Beca stands there and stares. 

“It’s a thousand dollars, Beca! This tree isn’t going to take down itself. Hurry up!” 

_ This girl is perfect.  _ “I love you, Beale.”

Chloe leans over and pecks her quickly on the lips. “I love you, too, even when you’re an Grinch!” 


End file.
